Earth Lewdest Heroes
by jedssm
Summary: Alternative endings for Earth Loudest Heroes, containing Lemons. The difference between this and other Loud House Lemons are the superpowers of the characters.
1. Earth Loudest Heroes Chapter 10,5

**This was published in 'What If' as an alternate ending to a chapter of 'Earth Loudest Heroes', but I tought it was worth to continuing as a story of its own.**

 **This chapter is the aftermath of a fight between Lincoln and a villain inside the family home, but leading to a path that Lincoln could never have imagined.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

After all the trouble they had with the Beetle, Bobby and the girls finally went into the living room. As soon as they arrived, they saw that most of the mess was tidied up in the corner, and they smelled food in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm glad you arrived!" Lincoln said, stepping out of the kitchen. "I saw you were taking too long, and I cleaned what I could. I'm about to finish dinner, I made spaghetti with meatballs."

After the day they had, a nice portion of food made by Lincoln was pretty much the only option to end the day well. Each of the girls went to her room to take a shower and prepare for dinner, while Bobby took an extra uniform in his suitcase and went to the bathroom of one of the guest rooms.

But one of the sisters decided to go to the kitchen.

"Lincoln, you, like, have a minute?" Leni asked, looking at her brother with concern.

He was about to take the large platter of spaghetti into the dining room, but left it where it was. He did not know what to expect from his sister.

"Sure, Leni. What's it?"

She was silent, and walked over to him. She looked him in the eye, then put a finger in his chest.

"Is it still hurting?"

"W-what do you mean Leni?" He was nervous. A thought passed in his head, but he ignored it. It was not possible. "What are you talking about?"

"The shot you took earlier, you silly. When you was wearing your Marvel Boy outfit."

Lincoln stiffened like a wall, his eyes wide. How did Leni, his foolish sister Leni, discovered his secret?

"Leni, please let me explain..."

She put a finger in her brother's lips, silencing him.

"Do not worry, Linky. I will not tell anyone." She then looked at him maliciously. "With a condition."

"W-what condition?"

"You will do something for me, and if I am satisfied, I will keep your secret. Meet me at my room at midnight, and don't forget to wear your costume."

The girl left the kitchen quietly, leaving a stunned boy behind.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

After the exhausting day they had, all family members ended up going to bed early. Or so it seemed.

As soon as it was midnight, Lincoln opened the door to his room, staring intently down the hall to make sure none of his sisters were watching. He was wearing his pajamas, but he was wearing his symbi-watch, to turn into Marvel Boy inside Leni's room, avoiding being seen by the hallway camera.

He sneaked past Luan's door, and then put his hand on the knob of Leni's room.

The boy paused a moment to think of his options. As much as he wants to keep his secret, he is afraid of what Leni might want to do with him.

He smiled, realizing that he was exaggerating. If it had been Lori or Lola who had discovered his secret, he would certainly have something to worry about, but it was Leni who wanted something in return for keeping his secret.

What could possibly go wrong with his silly sister?

As soon as he opened the door, Lincoln came upon something he had never expected to see.

Leni was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a white robe. Her legs were crossed in a way that he could see some red panties, indicating that she was not wearing her usual nightgown. But the most disturbing was his gaze. She had a wicked grin as she stared at him as if she were starving.

He was petrified with the scene before him, until Leni pulled him out of the trance.

"Oh, it's just you, Lincoln. I was expecting someone else." She pretended disappointment.

"Oh, of course." He answered, closing the door. He then put his hand on his symbi-watch and pressed the button. "Assemble!"

Leni was delighted to see Lincoln's pajamas turn into his Marvel Boy costume, while the watch seemed to melt.

"That's what I wanted!" She was euphoric and ran to her brother, hugging him. "I've always dreamed of it, and now I finally have my chance."

Lincoln was confused, but decided to go with what Leni wanted.

"Well, what exactly do you want? I'm willing to do any of your chores if I have to."

Leni just laughed, and led her brother to the bed, and made him sit next to her.

"I do not think I made that clear. I do not want you to do something 'for me', I want you to do something 'with me'."

"And what would it be?"

"I'll tell you a little secret about me." She took the boy's hand, and assumed a kind tone. "Ever since I was a child, I've always heard the story of how our parents met, and I decided that one day I would also find a handsome hero to be my boyfriend and have a beautiful romance."

Upon hearing this, the boy realized where he was putting himself into.

"When you saved us from that villain, I was very relieved. But when I healed you, and I realized who you really was. Who would have thought my little brother was a superhero?"

"So, that's how you found out?" He was astonished to learn how she unmasked him. "But what exactly do you want?"

Moving with a speed that could be compared to Lynn's, Leni kissed his lips.

Marvel Boy was completely paralyzed, not knowing how to react. He felt Leni's soft lips against his, giving him an unprecedented experience.

 _"That's not how I expected it to be my first kiss."_ He thought as he processed what was happening.

Leni broke the kiss, and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Since I haven't met any handsome hero, I think my little brother will must be enough for now."

Before Leni could try anything, Lincoln took the girl's wrists and skillfully turned her, sitting on her back and keeping her arms immobilized, a movement that Ronnie Anne had taught him.

"Leni, are you crazy? We're siblings, we cannot do this kind of thing!"

"I didn't know you were so strong, Linky." Feeling the tight grip of her brother only made Leni even more excited. "I bet you're even stronger than Bobby."

"Leni, please pay attention!" Lincoln tried to sound steady, but the concern in his voice was clear. "I even understand that you have a fantasy involving doin... this stuff with a superhero, but stop a little and think. Do you really think that's right?"

A few hours ago, she even thought that was wrong, but now the lust blinded reason. Instead of being remorseful, she felt indignant to receive a moral lesson from her little brother.

She then remembered who was really in control.

"Oooh, I think you're right, Linky. I mean, it's not like you really have to do what I say, since I have nothing to make you obey me." She turned her face slightly, with a smug smile.

Lincoln immediately let go of Leni's arms, shocked to be blackmailed by his sister.

He'd expect this sort of thing from Lola, or Lori, or Lynn, or even Lisa. But Leni? Never.

The boy froze, trying to think of a way out. Even though he wanted to keep his identity secret, he knew it was wrong. Still, Leni was the nicest person he knew, and even if it was such a bizarre thing, he knew he would hurt his sister if he did not agree with her.

"(Sigh) Okay, I'll do whatever you want." He looked at her earnestly. "But you have to swear it will only be this time, and we will never talk about it."

The girl was excited, and threw herself into the arms of her brother.

"Oh Linky! You have my word!" She let him go, and looked at him lasciviously. "Unless you ask for more, of course."

The boy rolled his eyes, then stepped off her, helping her up.

"And now what do we do?" He asked, still uncomfortable with what he was about to do.

"Leave it with me!" Leni replied, removing her robe.

Lincoln was amazed to see Leni's tight underwear. Immediately, a tent began to form in Lincoln's pants, making Leni smile even more.

"Oooh, looks like somebody's pretty anxious..."

She made him sit on the bed, and then tried to lower the boy's pants. However, the material seemed to be quite adhesive, and it seemed to be glued to the shirt.

"What's the problem with this thing!?" Leni started to get frustrated.

"Sorry, I think it's me." Lincoln's face was as red as his suit, so embarrassed he was. "That reacts to my thoughts, and I think I'm still not totally convinced yet"

Leni put a finger on her chin, and did something that Lincoln was not used to seeing her do: think! Suddenly she smiled mischievously.

"I think I know what to do."

The girl then placed her hands behind her back, and slowly released her bra, leaving the boy in a trance. As soon as she saw Leni's beautiful pink nipples, the tent increased even more. By the looks, the super-costume would not hold out much longer, and Leni realized that.

Slowly and seductively, she placed her hands on her breasts and then began to slide them slowly down to her hips, then held her panties.

"And now, the main event!"

With a quick, precise movement, she lowered her last piece of clothing, revealing her wet pussy.

Immediately, Lincoln's intelligent suit realized that it was no use holding his manhood, and released his erection. The suit then retreated, leaving Lincoln with only his Marvel Boy's mask, gloves, and boots.

Leni looked at her prize, licking her lips. She had never seen one so close, but it was impressive, though having no more than four inches. She knelt on the floor, and began to play with her brother's cock, making the boy moan. She wrapped the meat stick in one hand while stroking her pussy with the other.

The feel of Leni's hand wrapping his manhood was almost unbearable to the boy, but after a while she grew tired of using her hands.

Leni lifted her tongue to the base of Lincoln's cock, licking slowly, until she stopped on his head.

The boy looked at her in deep bliss, anticipating what she would do. After smirking, she swallowed the cock, massaging it with her tongue. Leni began to put the cock deeper and deeper until she swallowed it completely. Lincoln could hardly believe how much he liked the blonde bobbing her head up and down, releasing even more pleasure to the boy.

Lincoln began to feel something growing inside him, as if something was trying to leave.

"L-Leni, I-"

"Not so fast, big boy." The girl removed the limb from her mouth, smirking. "I do not want the fun to end so soon."

Lincoln began to feel frustrated.

After finally giving in to Leni's seduction, she was now teasing him.

She got up, and then climbed onto the bed, laying so that the boy would face her open legs. Using both hands, she opened her lower lips, giving the boy a perfect view of her wet pussy.

"Do not just stand there and watch. It's time to return the favor."

He looked at her curiously, still processing what she said. Slowly he crawled through the sheets, until he was face to face with his sister's wonderful genitalia. He grabbed her legs for stability, then lowered his head.

He first approached his nose, inhaling Leni's scent. Then he took a long and slow lick, making the girl moan with pleasure. He was not familiar with the taste of Leni's juices, but his tongue seemed to yearn for more. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and then stepped into the hot pussy.

As Lincoln's tongue danced inside Leni, the girl felt more and more aroused, her moans louder and louder. She was finally having what her body had been wanting for a long time, but still it was not enough.

"L-Lincoln... enough o-of foreplay... I w-want to feel you inside me."

Like an obedient pet, the boy stopped licking her pussy, slowly climbing over his sister's body. He stood in front of the girl, staring into her eyes, his tongue hanging like a cute thirsty puppy.

The boy was acting out of pure instinct, getting carried away by the excitement. His cock was at full mast again, his head poking the pussy's entrance. The tension was so great that none of them dared to say a word, feeling each other's breath on their faces, the only sound they heard being the beating of their hearts.

Then, in a sudden movement, Lincoln dived into the pussy.

Leni almost screamed as she felt her pussy being ravished so suddenly, her barrier fully pierced in a single thrust. Before she could say anything, she was silenced by Lincoln's lips, kissing her passionately. Their hips moved as if they had a will of their own, totally taken in by lust.

It did not take long, and Leni's tongue began to force her entrance into Lincoln's lips, which he readily accepted, their tongues struggling voraciously for dominance.

Their hands moved frantically across each other's bodies, feeling each part. Leni stopped her hands on the boy's buttocks and gently massaged them. Lincoln ran down the sides of the fashionista's body until he found her breasts. He began to play with her nipples, making the girl moan even more against his mouth.

As his cock penetrated his older sister's pussy, Lincoln felt as if the inside of Leni wanted to suck him, causing him to further increase the speed of his thrusts.

As their excitement increased, they both felt they were near climax. They began to move their hips even faster, until the sensation became unbearable. Lincoln completely removed his rod and then put it back with all his strength, making the legs of the bed break.

Leni was shocked to see that the bed had broken, but she was totally paralyzed when she felt Lincoln's cock tremble with extreme intensity. Soon, she felt like she'd been punched in her pussy, and then she felt something hot and sticky get into her body. Then, burst after burst of Lincoln's mighty cum entered her core, causing so much pleasure that she soon came too.

Both stood motionless, looking into each other's eyes.

After a few moments, the boy fell beside his sister, totally exhausted.

"Wow, that was certainly unexpected." Leni kissed her brother's cheek with too much effort, too sore to move. "Although I liked it a lot."

"I... I'm sorry." The boy tried to catch his breath, barely noticing his hero costume returning to normal. "I never imagined... that my super strength... also affected my cock."

"No need to apologize, silly." With the strength she still had, she laid her head on his chest, feeling like it was the best pillow in the world. "I even liked the feeling."

"Well, I think I owe you a new bed at least."

"We can leave this for later. Although I would love to lie down in a comfortable bed now."

"Well, if you do not mind walking a bit, I think we can go to my room."

Lincoln tried to look away, but his face was as red as his clothes. Leni just smiled to see how much her brother looked cute, despite having deflowered her a short time ago.

"Thank you, Linky. And do not worry, I'll keep my word, you never have to do this with me again."

"Actually..." The boy blushed, looking away. "... I would not mind doing it again. If you want, of course."

Leni smirked as she approached to kiss the boy's cheek.

"I would love to."

Both smiled happily as they embraced each other affectionately. After tonight, nothing would be as before, but none of them cared. The only thing in their minds was when they would do it again.

* * *

 _ **This is my first attempt at making a lemon, so I hope it's good.**_


	2. Earth Loudest Heroes Chapter 42,5

**This story is similar to the events in Chapter 42 of 'Earth Loudest Heroes'. In this universe, Lincoln and Leni had some escapades after chapter 10, but after Lynn also discovered Lincoln's secret identity, it seemed that their relationship had been destroyed.**

 **Though he did not know, there was a way to solve it, and that would be with another night bathed in lust.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Today was a stressful day for Lincoln Loud.

Not only was he drugged by an exotic plant, he was also exposed to his older sister and his father.

And even worse, Lynn had a crush on his alter ego, which made the revelation something even more shocking.

Reclusive in his bedroom, the boy tries to relax, but anxiety does not allow such a thing to happen. He knows that in the morning, his parents will surely ground him, and that thought will not let him rest.

He turned from side to side, trying to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door.

The boy was slightly perplexed, but got up to answer the door.

He put his hands on the doorknob and began to open the door, very slowly. Opening a part of the door, he glanced at the corridor, and was deeply shocked by what he saw.

In front of his bedroom was Lynn, wearing her usual white tank top, but without her night shorts and with very provocative red panties.

"Hey, Link." Her face was as red as her panties, acting rather uncommonly to the ever arrogant Lynn Loud Jr. that he knew. "Can I go in? There's something important I want to talk to you about. "

Lincoln was confused.

With this whole issue of secret identities, he was sure that at least Lynn had nothing to worry about, since she had been a spy to their father. Still, here she was, seemingly nervous and unable to look into his eyes. Being the helpful brother he was, he could not say no to his sister.

"Sure. You can come in." He smiled and walked away from the door, allowing her to come in.

As soon as she entered, he closed the door, instinctively locking it. He watched as she walked slowly to his bed, sitting with some uneasiness. He sat down beside her, and waited for her to say something, but she remained silent.

It was obvious that something was bothering Lynn, but he was not sure what it was. Maybe she was still hurt that he had not told her that he was Marvel Boy, or maybe she was feeling guilty that he had been unmasked.

He felt he must do something, but he was not sure what to do.

Finally, he decided to apologize.

"Lynn, I know I've probably hurt you a lot, but I hope you understand I did not want to do this." She turned, looking into his eyes, encouraging him to continue. "I wanted to keep my secret identity, and after Leni found out I decided that I would do anything I could so that no other sister would find out too."

"Lincoln, I did not-." She tried to speak, but could not find the words.

"Lynn, I'm serious. I know this may make things strange between us, but I want you to know that I love you very much, and even if it takes time, I will do everything I can so that we will be what we were before, even if it takes years. "

Before the white-haired boy could finish, Lynn moved at a high speed just as his mouth was open, immediately silencing him with her own mouth, thrusting her tongue into him as soon as their lips met.

Lincoln was shocked for a moment, but then put his arms around her and began to move his tongue against hers, accepting the battle of tongues.

She in turn smiled briefly, also hugging him tightly. They continued like this for a while, until they had to separate to breathe.

"You talk too much." Lynn was breathing hard, but she regained her enthusiasm. "I did not come to accept or ask for apologies, I've came for something better."

Lincoln looked confused until she began to take off her tank top. A few weeks ago, that would have disturbed him, but after the incident with Leni he began to look at his sisters differently. Not that he was becoming a pervert, but he was always alert for a signal.

And oh, boy! Lynn was giving quite a huge signal.

Lynn tossed her top to the floor, leaving her delicate pink nipples exposed. Though her little mounds could not even be compared to the abundance Leni's bosom had, her budding breasts were somehow lovely, and they were causing a startling reaction on Lincoln's little friend.

"Leni told me what you guys did. I did not believe it at first, but then she told me the details, and I got deeply disgusted with both of you." The athlete cast a seductive look at the boy as she wrapped her arms around his neck . "But then, I started to visualize what she told me, and I realized that I was getting incredibly hot."

She placed her lips against his, this time more passionately than before. They looked into each other's eyes, and saw only lust in each other.

"So... you're not angry that I lied to you?"

"Only if you give me the same treatment you gave Leni."

"I do not know." Lincoln looked at her mischievously as he placed his hands on her hips. "Although I no longer have to worry about my secret identity, I'm already in a secret relationship with one of my sisters. Adding one more sister would increase the risk of being caught. "

"Does that bother you?" She put her mouth to his ear, nibbling at his earlobe while slowly removing his shirt. "Because that only makes me even more excited."

"It depends." He let her take off his shirt and gave her another quick kiss. "Are you worth the risk?"

She smiled smugly, accepting the challenge. She threw herself against him and placed her lips over his again, beginning another fierce battle between their tongues.

She hugged him, placing her breast against his, their nipples touching. Slowly, she began to put weight on him, causing him to lie in the center of the bed. She then broke the kiss and began to slide down,giving small pecks all the way through his chest, until she reached his waist.

Lynn put her hands on his waist so she could hold his pants and underwear at the same time, looking at the boy. She smiled at the boy's desperate gaze, then decided to tease him by taking it off slowly. She just did not count on the limb's super strength, which when released from its confinement rose like a missile, slapping against her chin.

"Sorry." Lincoln smiled shyly, scratching his head.

"Relax." Lynn smiled lightly, clenching his girth with her hand. "It just makes me even more anxious for the real thing."

She started rubbing slowly, giving a few kisses to the head. It was not long before the cock got fully erect, and Lynn began to lick it from the base to the tip, which was already leaking precum.

The girl took one last lick, pausing her tongue at the tip of the cock, staring into Lincoln's eyes.

She did not want to just go on, she wanted him to beg.

In response, he looked at her desperately, but as he began to open his mouth to speak, she tucked the entire thing into her mouth, causing Lincoln to release a short, muffled squeal.

Lynn started to bob her head up and down, starting slowly, then slowly increasing her speed. Lincoln could not believe how much the girl seemed good at it until she stopped to look him in the eye again. He got a little confused, until Lynn took a malicious stare, which almost always resulted in pain for the white-haired boy.

"Lynn, what are you- Gasp!" Before he finished speaking, he was silenced.

Above his waist was no longer Lynn's face, but a brown blur that was associated with immense pleasure in the boy's cock. It was as if something damp and soft was being rubbed against his sensitive parts uninterruptedly, taking him into an ocean of bliss. Lincoln began to feel a powerful pressure, so strong that he knew exactly what it was.

With some difficulty, he placed his hands against the blur, but could not hold the girl's head because of the speed with which she moved. He tried again but could not, having to accept the inevitable.

"Lynn, I'm cumming!" He shouted, before firing into her mouth.

The girl was shocked to feel a strange taste spread slowly through her mouth, but was even more impressed as she felt a strong impact against her throat. Spurt after spurt of Lincoln's powerful sperm entered in her throat, almost choking her.

As soon as she recovered, the girl sat down, with some difficult to breath. She began to caress her own neck, feeling her throat ache like never before.

Lincoln left his state of lust to see that she seemed to be in pain and worried about Lynn. Carefully, he touched her chin and lifted the girl's face, making their eyes meet.

"Are you alright, Lynn?"

Lynn tried to speak, but only felt pain as she produced a high-pitched squeal. Apparently, the muscles of her throat suffered greatly with the force of the impact, making her lose her voice.

"Shit, what did I do?" Lincoln began to feel desolate, thinking that he had harmed his sister forever.

She saw the look of guilt in Lincoln's eyes, and tried to speak again. Again, only an indistinct sound came out, but she felt less pain than the first time.

Lynn realized that her accelerated metabolism must already have been taking care of her sore throat, which made her relieved. After sighing in relief, she smiled and looked at a puzzled Lincoln, who did not know how to react.

The girl wanted to tell him she was fine, but she was not sure how to do it. After a little thought, she just smiled lasciviously and stepped up against the boy, placing her lips against his as she hugged his neck.

Despite being taken aback, Lincoln realized that Lynn was still in the game. He responded to the kiss, invading Lynn's mouth with his tongue as he placed his hands on her waist. Over time, the kiss grew wilder as they slid their hands down each other's body.

After what seemed like an eternity of passion, the two separated, just looking at each other as they caught their breath.

"... that was awesome..." Lynn whispered, surprised that she could talk.

The boy was happy to see that the damage had not been permanent. He immediately hugged her, leaving her a little surprised.

"You made me worried. We should be careful next time. "

At that moment, Lynn felt a surge of excitement rising through her body.

"Next time? So you're really going to-"

"Yes, you passed the test." Lincoln met her eyes, assuming a lustful look. "Now how about we start the second half?"

Lynn smiled mischievously, adjusting her pussy against Lincoln's member, whose was at full mast again.

"No need to ask twice~"

With a quick movement, Lynn threw herself against him, leaving Lincoln lying down as she sat on his groin. She thrust her hips and put his cock all the way into her core, releasing a long moan of pleasure. She had no difficulty at this, since she had practiced a lot in her room with her secret collection of vibrators and dildos.

Lincoln was amazed to feel the walls of Lynn's pussy embrace his manhood. She was tighter than Leni, and her pussy's muscles seemed much stronger.

The boy just lay as Lynn moved up and down, making her pussy grow accustomed to the feel of the mighty cock going in and out.

"Lynn, this is incredible." Lincoln was feeling better and better. Although the pussy did not have the same suction as Lynn's mouth, the way the walls squeezed his cock was almost as good. "What else can you do?"

Lynn smiled grimly. She felt that she was ready to show what she really wanted to do, and then stopped moving her hips.

She leaned down and began pecking at his chest, rising slowly until their faces were facing each other, noses touching. She then brought her lips against him, starting a long, gentle, passionate kiss.

Lincoln was very surprised at how much Lynn was being gentle and delicate until he felt something strange in his cock. He broke the kiss and looked down, startled by what he saw.

Lynn's hips were vibrating, as if she were sitting on the seat of a car traveling on a bumpy road. The new sensation made Lincoln feel even more aroused as Lynn added even more intensity. It did not take long, and Lincoln's eyes began to roll to its back, his mouth wide open, his tongue hanging like an anesthetized dog in the vet.

Lynn was pleased to see that her training with vibrators paid off. She stroked Lincoln's cheek, smiling happily at the sight of her brother's lustfull dumb face. He seemed to be lost in pleasure, and she had not even reached her top speed yet.

Over time, she not only vibrated, but moved her hips up and down at high speed. No sex toy could be compared to the incredible movements of Lynn's hips, or to the powerful combined effect of sucking and vibrating of her pussy.

Not only was Lincoln getting closer to climax, but Lynn was having the time of her life. Because of the high speed of her moves and vibrations, Lincoln's mighty cock was penetrating her pussy more than 100 times per second, causing her accelerated metabolism to generate an average of four orgasms per minute, which in turn made Lincoln's cock even more slippery, further increasing their pleasure at each moment.

After a while, Lincoln could not resist and released another fresh load of his mighty baby batter, making Lynn stop for a moment as she felt the powerful pleasure of Lincoln's hot cum invading her core.

She felt a pleasure like no other, as her pussy super muscles contracted to milk him dry.

As soon as Lynn's pussy was satisfied, the girl stood up, making a loud Pop as she removed Lincoln's now flaccid cock from her. She lay down next to him, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Lincoln was not much better, still out of the reality with such pleasure he had felt.

The two remained that way for a few minutes, until Lynn had recovered enough to turn her head and look at her lover.

"( Huff ) So? What did you ( Huff ) think of my secret technique? "

"That... was... the best thing... I ever did!" The boy was exhausted, but still felt like he could endure de overtime of this match. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Lynn blushed a little, looking away.

"Do not think bad of me, but I practiced a lot with dildos. They're cool, and they make me feel great, but none of them ever lasted more than a few seconds in my pussy when I use my super-speed."

"Hold on a sec! Where did you get that dildos?!"

"Weeeell~" Lynn blushed even more, averting her gaze. "Do you remember that sports store where I always buy my sports equipment?"

Lincoln immediately remembered the shop. There was a giant picture frame behind the counter, with a picture of Lynn holding up one of her trophies, with gold letters saying "Customer No. 1" at the bottom of the frame.

"Of course. What about this store? "

"Well, they not only have a chain of sports equipment stores, but also sex shops. I've pulled some strings with the manager, and in the last few months they have sent some hockey-sticks along with my balls, if you get what I mean."

Lincoln was not too surprised to know that.

After what happened with Leni, he became suspicious that perhaps some of his sisters also had pervert tendencies. If even the sweet, innocent and naive Leni could be so depraved, then any sister could be equally lewd or even worse.

However, Lincoln himself was no angel. He put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply, until he smirked.

"What if, next time, we did our little game in your room? I'd love to see those toys of yours. "

Lynn snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"Of course! I have a strap-on that you will love~"

Lincoln gave a light laugh, while Lynn fell asleep. It did not take him too long to surrender to exhaustion and close his eyes.

That was until he suddenly open his eyes in amazement, getting wide-eyed.

"Wait, was she serious!?"

* * *

 **I still do not know when I'll post another chapter, so I'm accepting suggestions about the content.**

 **I'm in doubt whether to continue this independently and make a super-harem, or wait until another sister joins the team in Earth Loudest Heroes.**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
